Nora Delacourt
Biography Early Life Personality At first glance, Nora is mesmerizing and manipulative. She uses her powers of persuasion and seduction to make everyone around her do whatever she wants, luring them into a false sense of security where they could be easily manipulated. Nora’s confidence and arrogance reinforces her abilities of manipulation and she is able to use these characteristics as a means of survival. Physical Characteristics Nora Delacourt is often described as a strikingly beautiful woman, with mesmerizing brown eyes, freckled cheeks, full lips, and luxurious dark brown hair. Nora is exceptionally tall, with long legs and a voluptuous body. Powers and Abilities Powers * Ravager Physiology: As a Ravager, Nora possesses the following attributes: ** Fangs and Claws: Nora can transform her teeth into razor-sharp fangs and her fingertips into sharply-pointed claws, which are extremely durable and capable of rending a variety of substances including flesh, bone, wood, concrete, and even some metals. ** Superhuman Senses: The capacity of Nora’s entire nervous system has been supernaturally augmented, granting her sensory functions far beyond that of humans and animals. As a result, she can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect bodily heat emanations, hear a pulse thudding in a vein from several meters, even through thick barriers, and track her prey for miles by scent alone. ** Superhuman Resilience: Nora is capable of surviving and rapidly recovering from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a normal human, such as severe burns, broken bones, massive blood loss, impalement, multiple gunshot wounds, electrocution, deep lacerations, and even organ extraction and dismemberment, although her body be forced into a hibernation-like mode of deep, restorative sleep to recover. Despite her incredible regenerative capabilities, which slow her aging significantly and make her extraordinarily resistant to toxins and diseases, she is far from invulnerable. ** Superhuman Speed: Nora’s enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, nerve conduction velocity have been supernaturally augmented, affording her the ability to move and react far faster than humanly possible. Her incredible speed allows her to easily side-step rapid gunfire at point-blank range, stop humans in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes, and catch up to speeding vehicles with effort. While her top speed isn't known, she is capable of moving faster than the human eye can see. ** Superhuman Stamina: Nora’s musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human, granting her phenomenal endurance. Depending on her physical condition and diet, she can physically exert herself for several hours before tiring. ** Superhuman Strength: Nora’s musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure have been supernaturally fortified and augmented, affording her physical strength far superior to that of the finest human athlete. Although her strength peaks after feeding and under the light of a full moon, she is able to deliver blows and strikes that can knock a full grown man across a room, smash through stone walls, break free of restraints, rip out internal organs, snap bones without effort, overpower and eviscerate humans and other mortal creatures, punch through solid wood doors, and leap a few feet in a single bound. Her bite is likewise significantly powerful at full force, enough to shatter bones and sever limbs. Weaknesses Decapitation: Removing the head or severing the spinal column through any method is the most effective way to kill her. Silver: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver, in the form of a metal weapon or even a fine chemical mist, causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces a major organ, it will result in an agonizing death. Starvation: If she subject fails to feed, she will become pale and sickly and her hunger will only increase as her cognitive faculties deteriorate, reducing her a to savage, mindless creature until she either gives into the hunger suffers from agonizing pain and eventually starvation as her body begins to feed on itself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ravagers